fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Prime-DuMont merger
The Prime-DuMont merger is the merging of the DuMont Television Network and the Prime Network. The merger was announced on Sept. 8, 2015. As part of the merger agreement, the Prime Network would be dissolved on Sept. 30, 2015, and effective on Oct. 1, all Prime Network affiliates will be DuMont affiliates. Hap Day would continue to serve as President of DuMont Entertainment, while Gene Fowler will become the head man for Prime's Syndication wing (NOW DuMont's Syndication wing). Also as part of the agreement, some shows that are on Prime will be moved to the DuMont Network. Prime Entertainment Group (which has since changed its name to DuMont Superior Entertainment Group) will continue to produce some shows for the DuMont Television Network as well as syndication. Motive behind the merger DuMont has been in the top 3 networks since 2012. There have been rumbling from Prime that they could be rip for a takeover bid. Despite finishing out of the ratings basement after the 2014-15 season, Prime's shareholders had a major decision to make. Despite Gene Fowler's claim that Prime is in no competition with any network, Prime's main competition (RDN and ABN) had been kicking their tails since Prime came into existence in 2013. After losing money for the third season in a row, the shareholders have had enough. On July 20, 2015, there was a shareholders meeting in New York where some key investors have brought up that someone from the DuMont Television Network wants to takeover the Prime Network. At Fowler's advice, the shareholders rejected DuMont's takeover bid. However, about two weeks later, attorneys for DuMont and attorneys for Prime began to take about a deal. On September 2, a deal was struck, and about 3 days later, the shareholders voted in favor of the new merger agreement. What the two sides agreed on. One of the sticking points of the deal was whether or not if all of Prime's affiliates would switch to be DuMont affiliates, which would also cause some problems in markets that have both DuMont affiliates and Prime affiliates. To ease the problem, Prime agreed that all their O&O stations will become DuMont affiliates. The stations that are not owned by Prime have the option of affiliating with DuMont, affiliating with another network, or becoming an independent. Also as part of the agreement, the Prime Broadcasting Group will be chaging its name to the DuMont Frontier Broadcasting Group to produce programming for both DuMont and syndication. "This is a new day for both DuMont and Prime. For DuMont, it means that DuMont will be aquiring some great programming from the Prime Network. It's also an honor having Bernard Carter (who was in The C. Carter Show on DuMont) come back home to DuMont. What that means for Prime is that Prime will be changing its name and will have a new focus. Although we won't be a network anymore, I feel that this was the right decision. Also, the end of the Prime Network also means the end of the Prime name, moniker, and banner. That name has been with us since 1995 and we felt it was time to let that name go. So come Oct. 1, get ready because, DuMont will be bigger and better than ever. I can't wait," Gene Fowler who will be the new President for the Prime Syndication wing (which will be in DuMont), said during the press confernece when he announced that on Oct. 1, the Prime Network would be dissolved. Also, all references to Prime, including the "Prime" moniker, were be completely wiped, marking the end of the "Prime" banner after twenty years in service. DuMont Sports Also as part of the agreement, Prime Sports will become the DuMont Sports Division, with DuMont buying about a 20% share into the Trio Sports Network, who will be producing all the games for DuMont. DuMont Sports will be the home of the American Hockey League, including the AHL Playoffs, and games 4-7 of the Calder Cup Finals. DuMont Sports will also be the home of the Fiesta Bowl, and will air College Football Game of the Week every Saturday. DuMont Daytime As part of the agreement, DuMont will absorb two game shows from Prime (Eye Remember and the Big Surprise) and have it with their two game shows (Cash & Carry and Down You Go). DuMont will also absorb all 4 of Prime's Daytime soaps. DuMont Late Night For the first time in 15 years, DuMont will have Late Night Programming as both The Toe Blake Show and Later with Jack Clark will be absorb from Prime. Revamped Fall 2015 Schedule (To begin Oct. 1, 2015) Category:Television in the United States